


No One Was Surprised

by StubbornBeast



Series: Foray into the Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Benny Lafitte (Mention) - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gabriel (Mention) - Freeform, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Jock Dean, Less than 1K, M/M, Marching Band Member Castiel, Mutual Admiration, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester (mention), Smart Dean, seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornBeast/pseuds/StubbornBeast
Summary: Here's a little high school AU for you guys.My weekend has certainly been productive, heh.I've been really enjoying delving into this fandom a bit more.I hope you all enjoy! Please, remember to be gentle. I'm still new to this fandom!Feel free to find/bother me at my tumblr,here.Thanks for reading!xo





	No One Was Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little high school AU for you guys.  
> My weekend has certainly been productive, heh.  
> I've been really enjoying delving into this fandom a bit more.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Please, remember to be gentle. I'm still new to this fandom!
> 
> Feel free to find/bother me at my tumblr, [here](https://stubborn-beast.tumblr.com).  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xo

Everyone who was anyone knew the name Dean Winchester. 

The young man was the star of the football team, quarterback of course, and had also led the wrestling team to regionals every year after he'd joined. He was popular with the students – girls _and_ boys – and teachers alike. He wasn't like the stereotypical high school jock they often portrayed in the movies. He was smart, almost top in the class, and everyone knew about it. He could ace a calculus exam as well as he could throw a touchdown pass. He was team leader who stood up against bullying and hung out with only the elites, unless he needed to take his little brother somewhere. 

Castiel was completely and irrevocably in love with the boy – though he was certain Dean had no idea that he existed. 

Castiel was right there with everyone else when it came to Dean Winchester. He easily fell into the charm and charisma the young man exuded, often awed by his presence and stunned into silence by his constant achievements. He'd seen Dean pick up more than half of the cheerleading squad and even some of the boys on the swim and dive team. Why did Castiel ever imagine he had a chance? He was rather lanky and had to wear glasses to see, didn't have a car, and the only significant thing that he did in all of high school was play the saxophone in the school's marching band. In fact, that was the way he'd first met Dean; marching band spent their summer practicing on the parking lot right next to where the football players worked out. More than once Castiel had missed his mark during a song because he'd been so focused on Dean's muscular back as he practiced throwing back and forth with his teammate, Benny. 

Anyone with eyes could see that Castiel was in love with Dean. Yet, the dark haired boy was completely convinced that Dean had no idea he existed. 

That was why everyone was surprised when Dean casually chose to sit beside _him_ at lunch instead of his football buddies one day. He'd just sat down, across from a stunned Castiel, and started talking about the first thing that had come into his mind, apparently. Which was a cliché, considering he started talking about how nice the weather was that day. Castiel could only sit there in silence, stunned and staring at the beauty that was Dean Winchester. He had freckles scattered all over his face and his green eyes contained gorgeous flecks of gold. His hair was mussed and spiked – probably with the assistance of some kind of product – and his arm muscles! Don't even get him started on those muscles. 

"So... Cas, I was wondering-" 

"What... what did you call me?" 

Dean, for all it was worth, had the decency to look a little embarrassed. His cheeks were even more attractive when they had that rosy hue. He ducked his head down and poked at his sandwich, stacked with meat and oozing a bit of mustard out one side. "Uh, I called you Cas? Is that okay?" 

"I didn't even think you knew my name." 

Castiel found himself stricken as Dean tossed his head back and laughed, shaking his head in an almost playful nature as he sent the quiet boy a wink. "I know everyone," he commented with nonchalance, beginning to chatter once again, just letting Castiel listen since he was too captivated and confused to say anything. By the time the bell rang, they parted ways and Castiel walked to his locker in a trance. His arms curled around his books while one fist clenched the piece of paper Dean had written his cell phone number on. 

Every day after that one, Dean joined Castiel for lunch. The conversation began to flow naturally and soon enough, the other students were no longer surprised when they saw the pair together. It was strange to actually see them apart in their free time. Dean would meet Castiel at his locker, walk him to his classes, and even study with him in the library. On the days it rained and Castiel couldn't get a ride from his older brother Gabriel, Dean would even take him home. During football season, they were seen talking at halftime and during breaks, exchanging glances and text messages whenever they could. 

By the time Dean was asking Castiel to homecoming (as his boyfriend, no less!), no one but the two of them were surprised when they were crowned the homecoming kings.


End file.
